Butterfly for My Darling
by Gothic Chibi
Summary: Kaoru Loves those beautiful butterflies. A Sad Megumi story with a lustful Sano and a nice Kenshin. no yaoi sorry. Really pointless Enjoy! Don't like don't read


A Butterfly dojo Story - Rurouni Kenshin - Butterfly for my Darling

A Butterfly Dojo Story - Rurouni Kenshin - Butterfly for my Darling

Written By: Gothic chibi ( aka Java/Vanne) Request by Magses

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin Characters although I use Kenshin as my gulling! He's so soft!

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kaoru Loves those beautiful butterflies. A Sad Megumi story with a lustful Sano and a nice Kenshin. no yaoi ( sorry). Really pointless ;; Enjoy!

------------------------------

Kaoru struck and struck again hitting no one.

Kenshin just stood there glaring at her. "Kaoru-dono, For how long are you going to continue practicing in the dojo? I want to clean the floor, do something to fill my time."

"I'm sorry." replied a busy Kaoru. "But I have to keep my skills at a maximum."

Kenshin settled himself on the dojo floor. A butterfly flew inside the dojo. Kaoru gasped "Amazing little creature." Kenshin looked stunned. "What do you mean Kaoru-dono?" he asked. "I mean that butterfly on your shoulder. It's such an amazing little creature!" Kaoru replied happily.

"And those beautiful colours." She took a closer look. Kenshin began to shiver feeling Kaoru so close to him.

"Keep still!" Kaoru whispered as she softly grabbed one of his arms to keep him on place. Just then was the moment Sano and Megumi decided to enter the dojo. They both looked with big eyes at Kenshin with Kaoru hovering over him.

"Sorry that we interrupted your private moment." Sano laughed. Kenshin turned bright red. "We didn't knew you guys where doing......We didn't knew you where in the dojo." Megumi added while blushing.

Kaoru stood up on her feet looking irritated. "You've scared the butterfly away." she said "I like butterflies very much and now he's gone. I wish I had a butterfly as a pet." She began to cry. Megumi looked sad while she glanced at Sano who looked quite guilty.

"Don't worry Kaoru-dono." Kenshin tried. "I'll catch a beautiful butterfly for you!" he added before petting her shoulder and turning around. He left the dojo.

"Hey Kaoru-san? I'm sorry I scared your butterfly away." Sano said while he shuffled nervously on his feet. Megumi walked to the back of the dojo. They had forgotten she was still there. "Ah, Sano I'm sorry. Kenshin is so nice to me and now he's going to catch a butterfly for me. I shouldn't react by crying. He's always so nice to me." Kaoru sat down on the floor and slapped her arms around her knees. She stared at the ground.

"How come he always wants to do the laundry and scrub the dojo floor?" she asked quietly.

"He's a caring person." Was the soft respond of Sano who now kneeled at her side and brought one of his hands to her face. He gently cupped her face and gave her a lustful gaze. "

Sano, what are you doing?" Kaoru asked softly.

"Looking at the most beautiful creature in the world. Even better looking than any butterfly." He said as he leaned closer to her.

Megumi sat in a corner and gasped softly.

'Sano fancied Kaoru? How strange...........' she thought.

Tears began to form in her eyes. 'I can play this game too!' she thought angrily.

"Sano stop it!" Kaoru almost yelled. But Sano didn't stop. Kaoru began to slap him with her hands, He just simply grabbed her wrists and leaned in close. He putted his lips roughly over hers. She didn't respond at his kiss but just stared at him. He pushed her away a bit and looked at her. "Don't you like me kissing you?" he asked. "No!" Kaoru screamed.

"Too bad." Sano leaned forward again and gave her a passionate kiss. Kaoru kicked at him and she hit his leg drawing his attention away. His lips where still on hers and he tried to slit his tongue inside her mouth. Kaoru let him and immediately bit down on his tongue. He withdrew and turned away from her.

"That hurts!" He yelled but Kaoru was not listening. She was already running and left the dojo. "I know you want me!" Sano growled as he quickly followed her out of the dojo.

Megumi sat stunned in the dojocorner. She finally let the tears slip away. "I'll get you back Sano. I don't need you. I don't even want you!" she screamed.

After a while she decided to stand up. She wiped the tears away and was ready to exit the dojo when she bumped into a small man.

"Sorry Megumi-dono." Kenshin said. Megumi grabbed the little wooden box he held and shook it. "It's okay. What's inside this box?" she asked. "Butterflies for Kaoru-dono. I thought she was still inside the dojo with you and Sano." He said while he looked very sad.

"I don't know where she is." Megumi lied.

"You've been crying, haven't you." Kenshin said. He saw her red eyes.

"No, I've not." Megumi lied again.

"What's on your mind?" Kenshin asked while he grabbed the wooden box with butterflies back. "You can tell me, Megumi."

She gasped. 'Did he just said Megumi, without the –dono part, without –san?' her heart began to race faster and faster.

"Mmmmm........Kenshin?" She carefully asked, looking at him shyly.

"What is it? "he looked very concerned.

"I really love you." She just stood there, head hanging, bangs hiding her eyes. Kenshin looked shocked and then turned around.

"You're leaving?" She asked. No reply. Kenshin walked to the dojo exit. "I take that as a yes." Still no answer.

"You better hurry and find Kaoru-dono quickly." She stated. Kenshin hesitated and looked at her from over his shoulder. She knew he was looking at her but she didn't gave him a single glance.

"Sano's making unwanted moves on her. You better check if she's save." Megumi continued. Kenshin just nodded, his eyes darkening. He run out of the dojo.

Megumi sunk to her knees, head still bowed, black bangs hiding her teary eyes.

-------------------------------------

End


End file.
